


In The Stars

by YT_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prosthesis, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, not really i guess i dont write long things anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: His mind went completely blank at the sight of Tobio-chan standing there, except that wasn’t him. No, this person had none of the baby chub that Oikawa remembered making fun of, or the ridiculous set-in-stone frown which always reminded him of a serial killer.|Kageyama’s grip was strong as they shook hands, and Oikawa felt 18 all over again to see that, no way, Kageyama was taller than him.Or: Years later and Oikawa meets Kageyama, who's now part of his team to explore space. They'll share adventures together and maybe some feelings along the way.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was supposed to be for a oikage week/year(?) prompt... but anyway ive had this idea for AGES and i wrote a bit of it. It's not what's usually in the tags but i hope you guys enjoy.

Oikawa wasn’t a person for philosophy, which seemed to come as a surprise to many people. Maybe there was a point in his life where he believed events happened for some greater reason, like fate or destiny, but as an adult at age 31, those things were no longer his way of reasoning. 

However he did like to make exceptions, referring to his time right after college when the new program for pilot training arose. Back then, his volleyball life was slowly dwindling to a few glances his way and hardly a mention in any magazines. Some said he had burnt out, and Oikawa agreed. His calling to the piloting program was of something like pure luck, because he went in and passed the training with flying colours, quickly gaining the popularity that he’d lost in his volleyball career. People said he was made to fly a space ship, and Oikawa disagreed. Nobody was made to do anything, he just wanted this more than anyone. The weird emptiness he’d felt when he lost his first love was sparked back into him with exploring space, every new planet he learnt about put a twinkle into his eye.

Had it not been for the revolutionary discovery of the new fuel which made more energy than anything else, the opportunity would have never shown itself.

* * *

He was 31 and a successful pilot, famous for being captain of the first team to make it to Venus and back. 

Today was the lift off of their next expedition. 6 people, including Oikawa as their captain, were to explore the new sector J-13. He’d gotten his team’s profiles, looking over them a couple of days before the date of lift off. One of them had been particularly interesting, reading the name like a nudge to his brain, to his past life. 

_ Kageyama Tobio _ , it read. The name hovered in his mind like a cloud of smoke, the smell was something faint but distinct, nostalgia always accompanying it as well as a deep rooted disgust. It wasn’t distracting per say, but being aware of that smoke occupied a part of his mind he knew he could use for something more important. 

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts when the bell went off, signalling for his team to begin preparing for take-off. After dressing in his space suit, far less bulky than they used to be about a decade ago, Oikawa waited in the main hall of the ship for his team to arrive. He stood tapping his foot, checking his watch but looking up when he heard weird clicking. He couldn’t believe it. 

His mind went completely blank at the sight of  _ Tobio-chan _ standing there, except that wasn’t him. No, this person had none of the baby chub that Oikawa remembered making fun of, or the ridiculous set-in-stone frown which always reminded him of a serial killer. 

Oikawa gulped, realising his shock seemed to be mutual. 

Kageyama – and  _ yes _ as weird as it was, it was him – tilted his head.

“Oikawa-san?” And if he wasn’t mistaken, which was more likely considering it has been literal years, there was a hint of a smile behind his face of recognition.

“Kageyama, right?” He stepped forward to greet his teammate, still feeling all sorts of weird at seeing him but he was going to set his weird mood to the side to remain professional, because at the end of the day, this was no longer a club but a job now. 

Kageyama’s grip was strong as they shook hands, and Oikawa felt 18 all over again to see that,  _ no way _ , Kageyama was taller than him. 

* * *

Apart from the otherworldly coincidence of meeting Kageyama, everything went relatively smoothly, and after a suspenseful countdown, they were up in the air. Oikawa smiled with his team’s cheers, glancing back quickly and giving them a thumbs up as he piloted the spacecraft. When they had past Earth’s atmosphere and with it, the majority of the turbulence, Oikawa set the coordinates into his ship to let it drive on auto pilot before taking his harness off and turning to address his team. He started with a warm smile, thanking them for being here with him, and he truly meant it as he let his gaze fall on all of them individually. Some of his teammates whom he already knew hooted and told him to cut the formalities. He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head but still continued to finish his introduction, reminding everyone of the emergency procedures.

“Now who’s hungry?” Telling by the fervent nods, it was time for some cooking. 

* * *

Mutafuel didn’t just give people the opportunity for greater technology, distant travelling and new inventions, sometimes it served the simple purposes of increasing the quality of life – essential activities a little easier to do. Despite the many advancements in Earth’s history there was nothing that could change the laws of physics, and if the casserole had to take half an hour to cook then nothing could change that. 

Oikawa sighed as he leant on the kitchen counter, drumming his fingers and occasionally running a hand through his hair. He still remembered the hours he would spend fussing over it. He smiled to himself at the fond memory, not realising there was someone else in the kitchen until the clicking on the floor registered in his mind. He couldn’t help his smile being a little strained as he waved at Kageyama, old memories sure die hard. 

“Can I join you?”

“Nothing much to join.” Kageyama stood by him, and from the way he waddled over, Oikawa guessed he was feeling just as awkward. Their reunion, which was also hardly as such, was so sudden that the two of them quickly feel into silence, lost in thought about how crazy the sheer coincidence was. Oikawa could almost see the gears turning in Kageyama’s head, and he braced himself for the deep end that he knew he loved to throw people into. 

“What did you make?” He asked instead, and the surprise he felt was more than if Kageyama had been his usual abrupt self. 

“A casserole.” He answered simply, stealing a quick glance at the taller of them. He wasn’t just taller, he was broader too, and it made Oikawa think about his past life, about volleyball. Why was he  _ here _ ? The question only occurred to him now, stupidly so. It would’ve been the first thing any normal person who knew Kageyama would’ve asked. The kid-  _ guy _ loved the game, more than he probably loved anything else. He didn’t think he was the type to switch interests as Oikawa had done so, even with a burnout or some other reason. 

He opened his mouth to ask, blinking instead at the sound of clicking. He watched Kageyama go to the fridge and grab himself a drink. 

“What?” So he was staring, it didn’t matter. 

“What’s that sound?” The puzzled look was well deserved, and Oikawa had a little voice saying he could never make that face before. 

Kageyama snorted, waving a hand in front of Oikawa’s face when he wasn’t getting any kind of response. 

They both knew it was uncalled for, but Oikawa had the urge to shove him, and he did, observing the way the clinking sound came when he stumbled. They both frowned for entirely different reasons, but the scrunch of Kageyama’s eyebrows was familiar in a calm, very concerning way. 

“Is there a problem?” He asked, gruff and rightfully annoyed, and Oikawa’s eyes widened before narrowing in contemplation. He came out of his very rude reverie, offering Kageyama an apologetic smile before it turned slightly sympathetic. 

“Kageyama,” He hadn’t said that name in  _ years _ , even while he was actively in touch with him, “Why does your foot make that clinking sound?”

Oikawa felt like he had gone and made a dive for the deep end himself, the drop in Kageyama’s face for just a flash of a horrible second before it was replaced with a neutral one so jarring, it was confirmation in itself that he was tip toeing a landmine. Interestingly enough, he didn’t blow up as someone would expect from having been shoved and then asked a potentially personal and private question. He was the captain of this operation, he told himself, he needed to know these details. 

Kageyama bent down and lifted his pant leg up, revealing just as Oikawa had suspected. The silence that stretched out was suffocating, and worse was when the question of  _ why was he here _ crept to the forefront of his mind again. 

“It’s my prosthetic leg.” Oikawa can’t remember a time Kageyama looked as blank as this.

* * *

“A train accident.” Kageyama explained, strangely unphased. “Everything spiralled down when I couldn’t train for over a year, and when I did get back on the court, nothing would work. So I decided to try out the space program.” Oikawa is sure the conclusion wasn’t that simple for Kageyama to make, and he wondered why he picked the space program of all things. He patted him on the back, finding that comforting Kageyama was easier to do than he expected. 

“But why are  _ you _ here? Last I checked you were still playing…” 

“And when was that?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow teasingly, “I haven’t been playing for ages now.” Kageyama seemed more shocked by the information than Oikawa was, but he really didn’t care. Now that he was done with the sport, it hardly meant anything to him emotionally. Not that he was never invested in it, just that his interests lied elsewhere, in different galaxies.

“Oh don’t give me that look.” He slapped his back, grinning. “I’m not upset about it so you shouldn’t be either. And besides, there’s more to life than volleyball.” Kageyama nodded, as if hearing Oikawa explain the virtues of their existence was the most fascinating thing ever. Luckily the oven alarm went off to interrupt Kageyama’s endearing stare as if they were both back in middle school again, and Oikawa got up to fetch their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a few chapters written but idk when i'll update this. prepare for a potential.... DISCONTINUATION AA im so sorry


End file.
